Anvil
For a classic variant, see 'T-55 Anvil Battle Tank'' "Eat 100mm buddy!" - Anvil operator - First deployed in the early stages of the 50s by the Soviet Union, the T-55 Anvil was the main battle unit for the Red Army and also another type of main battle tank after the '''T-34 Hammer Medium Tank from World War II, there are some versions of the tank which are currently being utilised by various factions; T-55 Anvil tanks since they are one of many old tanks in the Soviet Union, have been common in the Russian Separatists along with T-34 tanks when business is going to get rough for the mob. Related Vehicles The T-55 tank had endless versions, spaning nearly every combat vehicle beside a dedicated transport. In the current day there is another well known variant of Anvil, the old tank had endless versions during development of the tank, there are other types of the Anvil which are nearly even surpassing it. T-60 Wolf Light Tank Light-armoured tanks of the Forth Reich armed with 90mm cannons. While they are the modernization of the well known variant of T-55 Anvil. Compared to other tanks in present weakly armoured, but they are mostly used to operate in the groups (sometimes called wolf packs) to ensure their target is destroyed without any problems. T-60 Wolf Tanks were modernized for the Forth Reich to up-to-date stats with other tanks and to support heavier and better ones, especially the monstrous Steel Knuckles, besides which makes the Wolf look like a light threat to all enemy units on the field. Type-59 Battlefighter Light Tank Chinese versions of the T-55 battle tank, equipped with 100mm Rifled Cannons similar to the T-55 Anvil and specially a 7.62mm Coaxial Machine Gun which were more useful than a 50.Caliber or a PK Machine Gun for self defense purposes. With over 9,500 tanks built and most of them in China's service, 4,500-5,000 are still in active service after 2018 since several variants were lost or donated to allies of the Iron Dragon PLA to assist in self defense. T0-61 Chimera Wolf Flame Tank Converted from several T-60 Wolf Tanks, a Chimera Wolf is a light tank converted to assist in suppression and anti-garrison duties when on field. The tank is equipped with a purple flame thrower, specially mixed by several scientists in the Forth Reich. Gallery File:Mafia Anvil Tank.png|The older version of the Anvil tank during development Behind the Scenes *Similar to the Type-59 Battlefighter and the T-60 Wolf, the T-55 Anvil have been an advisory to the Russian Separatists since the tank began storming bases along with their fast and light T-34 Hammer brothers. *The Russian Separatists's and Forth Reich's version of the T-55 will have a different model than Chinese Battlefighter, as the tank, while being a copy of the Anvil, was modified (simplified) by the Chinese to fit their needs. *The tank along with the Wolf and Battlefighter have been modelled by V.Metallic, different from old version of the vehicle originally made by ChadaFACE. Category:Units Category:Units of the Russian Separatists Category:Vehicles Category:Foreign Model Category:Russian Vehicles